Showtime
by Mav Phoenix
Summary: Showtime deals with the children of Han/Lea and their friends when they´re adults. Then New Republic enjoys a period of peace, but as we all know, peace is very rar with SW.


Showtime

Showtime

Showtime takes place six years after Kevin J. Anderson's YJK-Book "Chrisis at Crystal Reef." The Solo Twins are now 24 years old and both happily married to Zekk and Tenel Ka (Guess who with who ;-) ). Lowie had finally found his beloved Raaba and they are now engaged for one year. Our friend Raynar Thul is engaged with Anja Callandro. Anakin (The son of Han and Lea, not Vader) had found love with his youth time love Tahiri. There are now two persons left, Lowies sister Sierra and the 22 years old human male Maverick.

Chapter 1 There´s always time for a surprise 

** **

The New Republic enjoys since 4 years a period of peace. The remands of the Old Empire have called a truth between themselves and the Republic. In that time, the only real dangers for the peace in the Galaxy were the few Warlords, which had declared themselves independent from the Empire. Those old minded ones couldn´t accept the peace between the Republic and the Empire.

During the last seven month´s a New Republic Task Force around the Strike Cruiser _Megalodon_ had to fight down the Warlord Cherov who controlled a small sector near the Outer Rim.

The _Megalodon_ is the basis for a very special fighter squadron. The squadron is equipped with the newest type of the well known X-Wing, the INCOM T-65E. Those fighters have improved shields, the latest models of main- and targeting-computers, stronger laser cannons and multi-usewarhead launchers in the nose section. Those launchers were now able to fire several types of warheads, from proton torpedo's to concussion missiles and heavy rockets. The heavy rockets are the last improvement in weapon technology. They contained five times the explosives of a proton torpedo and had an effective range of five clicks against capital ships. (The effective range of the Turbolaser battery's of most capital ships is 2,5 clicks, so you can say that the heavy rockets should be the weapon of choice against them.) Another speciality of the new warhead launcher is it to carry a mixture of two different types of warheads. For example: One launcher could contain three heavy rockets for an attack against capital ships, while the second launcher would contain six advanced concussion missiles against starfighters. Quit an impressive firepower for an single X-Wing.

The best thing of the squad were the pilots. They are Jacen and Tenel Ka Solo; Jaina and Zekk Solo; Raynar Thul and Anja Callandro-Thul; Lowie and Raaba (I really don´t know if Wookies have last names, sorry); Lowies sister Raaba and last but not least Maverick Phönix (my alter ego in this story ;-) ). They were known as the **Hellcat´s**, first one into battle and the last line of defence, just like the famous Rouge Squadron of Wedge Antilles.

One basis for the reputation of the squad was the Strike Cruiser on which they were based. The _Megalodon_ was the first ship of a new cruiser type, her design is roughly based on a project of the Old Empire. This cruiser type lies in his measurements between the old Victory-class Star Destroyers and the Mk1 Imperial-class Star Destroyers. This type of ship was designed to withstand every ship below an Imperial class Star Destroyer. The main reason for that ability was the type of used shields, they were designed to absorb a ten-minute attack of an Victory-class Star Destroyer. The second reason is a new type of Turbolasers, called Pulse-Mass-Lasers. Those lasers fire not only one laser bolt, they use the charged laser energy to produce a pulsed shot. What looks like a single shot consists of 3 parts which are only micro seconds apart. The first one to two normally brought the enemy shields into enough trouble that the third shot part could hit the ships hull.

In the two years of active duty the _Megalodon_ had more than enough possibilities to proof the fact that the design points were successfully arranged on this cruiser. For example, at one mission the _Megalodon_ was separated from their support ships and had to face two Victory-class Star Destroyers. During that fight the _Megalodon_ was just lightly damaged while the two Victory´s were shred to pieces.

Now the Task Force including the Cruiser _Megalodon_, two modified Frigates, the _Avenger_ and _Tigershark_ and four Marauder-class Corvettes _Chrystalsnake, Freedom, Retribution _and _Revenge of Yavin_ were now in the Coruscant system to give the crews the long missed chance to rest and repair the ships from their last encounter.

Location: Orbital Dry Docks in the orbit of Coruscant

Six hours after the arrival in the system and docking the ships at one of the repair facilities in the orbit of Coruscant, the members of **Hellcat** squadron were sitting in a shuttle, that would bring them to the building of New Republic Fleet Command.

While Zekk and Jaina were piloting the shuttle through the atmosphere, the rest of the squad chatted animatedly about their free time on Coruscant.

"So Mav have you anything planned for your stay on Coruscant?" Jacen asked Maverick, while he had his arms around his wife Tenel Ka. Both of them would catch up with their parents, which were now on Coruscant.

"Oh nothing special Jacen." Maverick answered Jacen´s question. "Just sleeping a lot to recharge my battery´s and …

Anakin interrupted him there. "Maverick, you can´t be serious! Just sleeping? No, no you will stay with your squad mates and have some fun."

"Anakin, I don´t think that watching you married or engaged couples sitting together would be much fun. Besides that, I thought that our Wookie friends would visit their parents on Kashyyyk, so not all of the squad would be here for having fun."  
  


"Maverick, this is stupid and you knew it." Tenel Ka said in her usual stern and dead serious voice. "Or are you just a little bit upset, that you´re the only one without a partner?" Tenel Ka asked him teasingly.

"Upset that I´m a single? I doubt that you have noticed it Tenel Ka, but that was a real nice joke." Maverick repeated to Tenel Ka´s suggestion. 

There was just one little problem. He wasn´t able to cover his light sad mood totally up, so that his friends could tell by his sight, that this whole situation had an effect on her usual funny friend.

"Anyway friends, I think it wouldn´t be that bad to spend some free time with you all. On the other side during our last mission I had your faces all the days in front of me and …"

At this point all of the pilots started to laugh and they could barely stop it. "OK Mav we got your point, but you have to admit that it´s different if you wait for combat in the ready room or if you have free time to enjoy it." Anja said, barely able to catch her breath.

During Anja´s speech, Jaina had entered the passenger compartment and looked now a bit perplexed at her squad mates. "What the hell happened our decent friends? Had Jacen bombarded you with his bad jokes or what?" Jaina asked the group.

Looking up at Jaina, with tears in his eyes from all the laughing Raynar told her "Nothing special, just that our only squad single had planned to spend his free time sleeping at home."

First Jaina stood just in the doorway and simply gaped at her friends, but after a few seconds she joined the laughter and now had real problems to stop herself. "Zekk and I wanted to inform you that we approach the Headquarter. We are supposed to report for active duty after 21 days from now on. So, I think after we have dealt with the paperwork we grab our bags and start the fun." Jaina finally told them.

Location: Imperial Palace; Solo Family Quarters

After the departure of Raynar and Anja, who wanted to spend their free time with Raynar´s mother on the _Tradewin_, the flagship of the Bonaryen Fleet, the rest of the friends bit their farewells to Lowie, Raaba and Sierra for their journey to Kashyyyk, the homeworld of the Wookies.

That left the Solo clan and Maverick alone, who had finally agreed to stay with them at their place in the Old Imperial Palace. While the couples were settling in their respective quarters, Maverick used his time to take in the incredible view from the balcony.

"Incredible isn´t it Maverick?" Lea Organa Solo asked Maverick from his back, tacking by surprise.

"Whoa, Madam President …"

"Maverick, please leave the president title in the back. Here at home I´m just Lea. Please do me that favour."

"As you wish Mad…, sorry Lea." Looking at the leader of the New Republic Maverick had to admit, that Jaina was a striking image of her mother. 'Even in her early 50´s she looks absolutely great.'

While Maverick thought so to himself, Lea started smiling. "Why thank you Maverick. A woman always loves compliments."

"Oh no, I totally forgot, that you are although a Jedi. Sorry that I thought such a thing Madam Pre …"

"No need to apologise Maverick. I have to admit that I like it when young men think of me as still attractive. Anyway Maverick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lea, just go ahead."

"Don´t take this the wrong way, but I and my family had noticed that you´re very often alone. Jacen and Jaina told me that even on the _Megalodon_ you keep often alone for yourself. Why don´t you separate yourself so often from the others?"

"So my squad mates have come to the decision that they should do something about me. Yeah that´s my friends, always looking out for others."

"Maverick, they haven´t done it to invade your privacy, they just want you to be happy."

"I know Lea. I´m not upset or angry with them. It´s just that in my past something happened, which made me so closed up. Lea, what I´m now telling you only a few people know. When I was 16 I met a very special girl. Her name was Jessica and we were totally in love with each other. For three years I was the happiest boy or men in the galaxy, just like Jacen and Tenel Ka admitted their feelings for each other. After those three years I discovered something by accident. The woman I loved with all my heart had during the whole time cheated on me. Shortly before we started seeing each other she had met another boy. To make a long story short, just say that I was only the one for her fun. Shortly after that discovery and my break up with her I started my training to be a pilot, in fact I had only that in my mind, nothing else mattered for me at this time. During one of my first real space flight in a Z-95 Headhunter I received a distress signal from a private space yacht. They were heavily damaged by meteor impact and had a hull breach. I called a rescue team to assist them and then stayed with them as long as possible to make sure nothing more would happen. After the arrival of the rescue team we tractored the yacht to a nearby space dock were I wanted to met the passengers. Over the com-system I already was informed that they had a casual; it was Jessica. When I discovered that, everything inside me went dead. To make it short, I decided there for myself that I would never let anyone, especial a woman as close to my heart as Jessica. I will never give anyone again the chance to hurt me like she had done it."

During Mavericks speech Leas eyes had begun to water up. Now she stands beside him and put one arm on his shoulder to let him know she understood him. 'I wish I could help him, but such deep wounds can only healed by time. Maybe with a little bit of luck he will find a woman that loves him although with all her heart.'

At this moment the balcony door swung open and Jacen and Tenel Ka stepped out on the balcony. They sensed immediately that something had to be wrong, considering Leas red eyes and Mavericks dark mood.

"Did something happen Mom, Maverick? Are you two allright?" Jacen asked the two with a worried voice.

"I´m sorry Jacen, Tenel Ka that I will ruin your plans for the evening, but I have to be now for myself. See you tomorrow." With that said, Maverick left the balcony and two confused friends behind.

"Mom, what happened out here? Why is Maverick in such a dark mood?" Jacen asked his mother, while Tenel Ka eyed her friend through the glass doors when he left the Solo residence.

"I told him that we are worried about his closed up feelings. He finally told me why he had decided be so often alone. I can´t tell you what he told me, that you must ask him yourself, just this, he was deeply hurt by someone who he really loved with all his heart and who had betrayed him."

After that said a heavy silence fall over the small group which were soon joined by Leas husband Han, Jaina&Zekk and Anakin&Tahiri. All together they decided that they would Maverick let decide when and if he would talk to them.

Maverick had after a long walk through the streets of Coruscant finally reached a city level, that most of the planets visitors never visit. There he entered a bar called "The running Dewback".He had decided to let himself get filled up, to forget about that miserable time of his life.

Around 4 o´clock in the morning he had reached again the Old Imperial Palace. At first the palace guards won´t let him enter the building, but after they had comfirmed his identity they let him in. Because of this he Solo quarters at 5 o´clock in the morning. He was soberly enough to notice the moving shadow in the hallway toward the young Solo couples, but he wasn´t soberly enough to react to the assault by the mystery person. In an instant he was out cold and never heard the stranger talking into his com-unit.

Location: Imperial Palace; Medical StationTime: 2 PM 

Slowly Maverick recovered his senses. He had a terrible headache from his drinking of the previous night, but beside that he noticed that his left side was immobilised. After several moments he heard the door open and someone stepping inside the room. He wasn´t to surprised to see his squad mates arranging themselves around his bed.

"Oh buddy, you have the rare gift to bring yourself into trouble." Anakin teased his friend while he gave him one of the famous Solo grins. 

"Ha, ha very funny Anakin, I was totally fine before I entered your residence, but than I was attacked by some crazy …"

"Yeah, that's why we a here now Maverick." Tenel Ka interrupted her friend. "As you know my parents, the Queen and King of Hapes and Dathomir are visiting Coruscant. Together with them is a special security team from Hapes to protect them from any possible threat. One of the team was now detached to look after Jacen and me. Unfortunately for you Maverick, she didn´t know you and thought, that you were an intruder.

"I see … a did I understand you right, that it was a WOMAN that knocked me out?"

"Maverick, have you forgot that the Hapes Cluster is ruled by woman? Even I follow Tenel Ka …"

At that point Tenel Ka slapped her husband playfully on his head. Rubbing his head Jacen smiled at his wife, as always captured by her beauty. 

"Yeah, I can see what you mean Jacen." Maverick couldn´t withstand the urge to laugh at the scene in front of him. "I really hope, that my 'conqueror' wasn´t punished for this little fault Tenel Ka, or am I wrong?"

"I had hoped that you would see it this way Maverick. Your 'conqueror' is at this moment at the other side of the door waiting to come in to apologise for her fault."

"OK, let her in."

At that Tahiri started walking toward the door to let her in, but abruptly stopped at Mavericks voice. "Hey has this woman although a name or is she nameless?" Maverick asked his friends, while he smirked.

"Right, I almost forgot that. Her name is Angelica Kan´Do. She´s one of the best bodyguards in the service of the Royal Family of Hapes. Her history is quite interesting, but I think that she will tell you sometimes." Tenel Ka informed her friend.

"Strange name for a Hapan woman, but sounds really interesting for me. So, let her in."

After that Tahiri finally opened the door, to let the mysterious bodyguard in the room.

Maverick was prepared for the sight of a dangerous looking warrior woman. Instead of this expected person a striking beautiful woman entered the room. She wore a tight fitting bodysuit, which allowed her to move with a feline gracefulness, that would enrapture every human male in the galaxy. Around her waist were a thin leather belt on which hung a short, richly silver trimmed vibro sword and a heavy blaster, obviously strong enough to penetrate duracrete walls. Her long black hair hung loosely down her back all the way toward her hip. The most impressive thing on this woman were her glowing emerald green eyes. One look in those bright points in her face and you couldn´t look away from her, even when your life would depend on it.

For a few moments Maverick couldn´t do anything else than just gaping at this dream of a woman in front of him. Suddenly he heard a low chuckling in the room. Turning toward his friends, Maverick could see them looking knowingly at him. It seemed as if they had expected such a reaction form him.

"Have I done something stupid or why are you all laughing at me?" Maverick asked his friends, his voice containing a little bit of anger.

End of Part 1

I really don´t know how many parts will follow, but I think it will be no less than five to six, maybe even ten to twenty. Who knows how the force will guide my mind.

I hope you enjoyed the reading, please keep in mind that as a German my English knowledge might be not very well, so please don´t be to hard with me. Any comment or well meant criticism is appreciated.

You can contact me under [D-J79@gmx.de][1] or [daniel79_de@yahoo.com][2] or you just write a review here at Fanfiction.net, what ever you chose I would be really glad for your comments on the story.

Until next time. 

**May the Force be with you all the time of your coming life!!!**

** **

Afterword

For all of those who are wondering. The story Maverick told Lea is a true life experience, change a few details into our world and you have a part of my past in front of you. I sincerely hope that no one out there have to feel what I had to feel during this time.

The Cruiser name _Megalodon_ comes from a prehistoric shark, the Megalodon. Those sharks were the true rulers of the ocean during the era of the dinosaurs. Discovered tooth from those predators of the sea let us come to the result that a Megalodon must have been at least about 20 to 25 meters long, for our American friends means that 70 to 80 feet.

   [1]: mailto:D-J79@gmx.de
   [2]: mailto:daniel79_de@yahoo.com



End file.
